


Do You Use Your Leg During Sex?

by Cakedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, with Jongin's injury, Sehun can't help but feel guilty.<br/>And he only knows of one way to make Jongin feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Use Your Leg During Sex?

“I’m fine, okay?” Jongin pushes Sehun off him. Sehun doesn’t believe him, but he lets it go, but only just for now. His lips purse in thought, and he pulls away. Jongin leans back, resting his cheek on his crutch.

This isn’t the first time Jongin was beaten up for being gay. And it probably wouldn’t be the last. Well, Sehun hoped it would be the last but so much for wishful thinking; that’s what he wished for the last time and funny how that didn’t work out.

Giving up, Sehun leans back on the couch with Jongin. His lips are still pursed and he stares at Jongin’s bandaged foot.

“You coulda let me do something, at least.”

“I said I’m fine. That also means drop it, okay?”

“I am not gonna drop it. Look, what kind of bastard has the right to do this to you. Give me his name.”

Jongin bites his lip. Sehun hated when he does that, and he wonders if he is doing that just to distract him.

“I’m not giving you his name,” Jongin mutters.

“Then I’ll ask around.”

“Hey, I don’t want you to get hurt too, okay? So just drop it. Right now.”

“Fine, fine. . .”

There is silence as the television continues to play the latest drama. Jongin is watching it, but Sehun honestly didn’t care about the television. He cares about Jongin, and he just wanted Jongin to know that, but the dumb bastard wouldn’t even see through it.

“Chen and Baekhyun are wondering if we want a double date with them on Saturday.”

“Sure.”

“They want to do dinner and a movie.”

“I said sure.”

There is silence again. Jongin moves to stand up, and instantly Sehun is on his feet as quick as he can be.

“I can go to the kitchen myself.”

“No. Just tell me what you want.”

Jongin huffs. “A sandwich.” He collapses back on the couch, unhappy but willing to let Sehun go get him his food.

If he was honest with himself, Sehun would admit to feeling guilty. Jongin got hurt when he wasn’t around. He can’t even make it better for him. He takes out the bread and the meat and crafts the most perfect sandwich he can muster. It’s the least he can do for his baby.

“Here.” Sehun hands Jongin his sandwich along with a bag of shrimp chips. “And your guilty pleasure.”

“I thought you were my guilty pleasure,” Jongin says, nudging Sehun gently.

Sehun mutters though, “There’s nothing to be guilty about with us.”

Jongin sighs and places his food on the coffee table. “Sehun. . .”

“I’m fucking serious. There’s nothing to be guilty about!”

Jongin moves over, grunting with a bit of effort, and a dull pain throbbing in his leg. Sehun’s eyes widen and he pushes Jongin gently back to his spot.

“No. No moving.”

“But, baby, I’m fin--”

“You are not fine.”

“We’ve been over this.”

“If you’re so “fine,” why haven’t we had sex recently, huh?”

Jongin can’t help but blush a little at the mention of sex. He stumbles over his words and ends up with: “Because of you! You think I’m too fragile to fuck when I’m like this!”

“That’s bullshit. Your leg has nothing to do with sex. It’s because of you.”

Jongin huffed. “If you think I won’t do it, you’re wrong. Do it. Right now.”

“All right, then I will.”

‘Then let’s see it!”

To Jongin’s surprise, Sehun boldly moves to straddle him. Not that it is much of a surprise, considering how they got together. It was Sehun that made the move in the training room. It was Sehun who first grabbed Jongin between the legs. It was Sehun who decided they should go public with their relationship.

Still, Jongin didn’t think Sehun would actually do it with his injury.

Sehun grunts and proves Jongin wrong. He throws off his pants and shirt until the younger is solely in his boxers. He licks his lips, eyeing his lover.

“You're underestimating me.”

“Maybe.”

“You're gonna turn out wrong.”

“You won't be able to finish. You're too gentle with my leg.”

Sehun growls and wraps a hand around Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer. His lips slam into the other’s. It's a raw, messy kiss, and leaves Jongin gasping for air.

Sehun cannot be serious.

Sehun goes in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue in. Jongin moans softly, forcing his eyes closed, rubbing his tongue along the other’s. Sehun groans back.

Jongin jumps when he suddenly feels a hand between his legs. It works at him, massaging him, and tugging gently, bringing him to life. He feels his cock filling slowly with blood and he grinds with need back against the hand. It wraps around him through his pants, and Sehun squeezes it. Jongin lets a longer moan out.

“More,” he whispers.

Sehun pulls away though. Jongin whimpers and opens his eyes. Sehun is holding one finger up.

“Beg for it.”

“Babe--”

“You heard me. Beg for it.”

Jongin puffs his cheeks out and doesn't listen. Sehun raises an eyebrow, but Jongin still doesn't listen. One of his hands drops down into his boxers, and Sehun massages himself in front of the older boy.

“Don't do that.”

“I can play with myself. You're too weak, right?”

Sehun drops his boxers and fists his hard cock. Jongin’s throbs at the sight, and he's practically salivating as he anticipates his lover cumming. Moistening his lips, Jongin forces out a simple “please.”

“What was that?”

“Please what?”

“Please, Oppa. Let me taste your cock.”

“Oppa, huh?”

Jongin leans forward, draping his arms around Sehun’s neck. “Yes Oppa. I want to feel your throbbing dick pulsating in my mouth. I want to taste you and I want to feel you inside me.”

“Well aren't you a needy boy?”

“Needy for you, yes.”

Pecking his lips, Sehun moves Jongin’s leg gently. Jongin whines a little, but he allows Sehun to help move him so he is laying across the couch. When he is settled, Sehun moves and straddles Jongin’s shoulders.Jongin grabbed eagerly for the dick and pulls it into his mouth. Sehun moans softly, stroking his lover’s hair, watching Jongin lap at the slit eagerly. The precum beading on his cock is licked up eagerly, and Jongin wants more. A lot more.

He sucks around the head, swirling his tongue slowly, tracing the outline and playing with a pulsing vein at the edge of it. Sehun moans again, tugging on Jongin’s hair roughly. Jongin grunts but doesn't stop.

With one hand, he fists the base and pumps him while he sucks. This goes on for awhile until Sehun shoves Jongin away.

“Enough. I want to fuck you.”

“How romantic,” Jongin teases, but Sehun ignores him. Grabbing lube from a drawer, he lathers himself up, moaning as he pulses painfully. He slides down and rubs Jongin’s entrance quickly, not wanting to waste enough time. Jongin can hardly move from his leg, it's okay if he has a little pain down here too.

He spreads Jongin’s legs as gently as he can. Jongin bites his lip to keep any gasps of pain to himself and moans as he feels the tip against his entrance.

Pushing in, Sehun makes sure to go as slow as he can. Jongin is super tight; he needs to remember to stretch him out with more sex. That's something he will gladly do. Jongin gasps softly in pain as raw skin-on-skin contact plays with his nerves, but he still tries to keep his comments to himself. Sehun is only doing the best he can.

When Sehun is completely in, he starts thrusting. Slow at first, but he gradually gets quicker. Jongin’s leg bounces a little, making him wince, but it feels too damn good for him to say anything.

Jackhammering into the older boy, Sehun smacks Jongin’s ass once. This surprises him and he screams a little. Sehun chuckles. Part of him hopes the neighbors heard that one.

He continues thrusting, searching for his lover’s spot. Jongin is already clenching around him, letting him know he is starting to get close, and that's when he finds it. Jongin turns into a moaning mess as Sehun pounds his prostate violently.

“Babe, I'm gonna--”

Jongin doesn't get to finish his sentence as he spills over both their stomachs. He squirts in bursts, his hole clenching tight around Sehun. Sehun screams a little and releases into Jongin.

Both wait to finish their orgasms and are working on trying to catch their breath.

“I-I love you,” Jongin forces out.

“I love you too.”

Sehun pulls out and Jongin sits up. He whimpers as he feels himself leaking with Sehun’s cum, but he ignores it as he laps again at Sehun’s dick. The latter moans and pulls Jongin away.

“You hungry animal.”

“I just love the way you taste.”

Sehun snorts. “So now can I go beat him up for doing this to you?”

Jongin whines again. “No.”

Sehun laughs. “Wanna go again?”

“Sure.”

And both lovers start at it again.


End file.
